wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Raid
Raids (a type of group) are parties of 6 to 40 people, divided into 2 to 8 groups of up to 5 players. The terms "raid" and "raiding" primarily and traditionally refer to PVE raid-specific instances and zones. As party leader, a player can convert their group into a raid group by accessing the "Social" Panel, selecting "Raid", and choosing "Convert Group to Raid." From then on, any new players invited to the group will join the raid group (up to a maximum of 40). While in a raid group, players do not receive credit for completing quest objectives unless the quest calls for a raid. Players also receive an experience reduction for any mob killed while in a raid group. These are to prevent players from creating very large groups in order to complete normal quests or other game content intended for parties of 5 or fewer. This experience reduction is simply that the usual "group XP bonus" is not applied while in a raid group. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, all 25-man raids are also available to complete with 10 players. This is so that more players will get to see end game content. (Even the Lich King encounter will be available as a 10 man raid.) Raid instances Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms raids 10-player: *Upper Blackrock Spire * Karazhan * Zul'Aman 20-player: * Zul'Gurub * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj 25-player: * Caverns of Time: Battle for Mount Hyjal * Sunwell Plateau 40-player: * Molten Core * Onyxia's Lair * Blackwing Lair * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * Naxxramas Outland raids 25-player: * Gruul's Lair * Magtheridon's Lair * Serpentshrine Cavern * The Eye * Black Temple Northrend raids 10 and 25-player: * Naxxramas II * Vault of Archavon (New wing added in 3.1 patch) * Chamber of Aspects (multiple wings) * The Eye of Eternity (Nexus raid) * Ulduar Raid (3.1 content patch) Future release raids 10 and 25-player: * Crusaders' Coliseum (3.2 content patch) * Icecrown Citadel (3.3 content patch) Starting a raid The leader of a party can convert the group to a raid by clicking the "Convert to Raid" button in the Group window. At this point it becomes a "group of parties" with up to 8 parties, each with 5 characters. The leader of the raid can drag characters between groups to move them to different parties; typically, this is done to achieve some strategic goal such as distributing shamans and paladins to share totems and auras or warriors with rogues for Battle Shout (note that this is no longer needed in current patch). The leader can promote other characters, which gives them the abilities to invite and kick from the raid and also use the broadcast raid warnings (using the "/rw" command). See Raiding for Newbies for further details. Raid mods There have been many mods produced specifically for raiding, most notably CTRaidAssist. See also * Instances by level References External links Info on the official WoW site: * Raid Group info * Raid article de:Raid en:Raid es:Raid fi:Raid fr:Raid hu:Raid it:Raid no:Raid pl:Raid pt-br:Raid ru:Рейд Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Gameplay Κατηγορία:Raids